Por tu amor
by Aphrodita
Summary: Shura cae en un pozo muy profundo, los Dioses le arrebataron su unica posibilidad, la esperanza de poder ver, oir a Sagitario de clamar su perdón.. Sin embargo una tarde todo dara un vuelco inesperado, un joven abrumadoramente parecido a Aioros ma... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Por tu amor**

Aphrodita 

La razón que me llevó a utilizar este titulo fue por una canción que encontré (No la escuche, pero leí su letra) Y que me pareció acorde al fic, este no es un Song fic, pero de todos modos utilice dicha canción. La letra es de Fito Paez y la música de Juan Carlos Baglietto.

CAPITULO 1: "Sonrisas"...

Por tu amor 

Sin tu amor,

yo sé que el mundo

No es un buen lugar.

Sin tu amor, me iré

Al lado de la soledad.

Por tu amor, sé bien

que nada puede hacerme mal

Por tu amor, yo sé

que existe el tiempo y la piedad

Sin tu amor, me hallé

En un desierto de verdad.

Sin tu amor

seré un trapo sucio en la ciudad

Sin tu amor, mi bien

por fin desaparecerá

Por tu amor, lavé

mis manos en la inmensidad

Por tu amor, me ves

arrodillado en tu lugar

Por amor, también

Aprenderás a perdonar.

Había pasado un año desde la Guerra Santa contra Hades, había pasado un año desde que la mayoría de los Santos habían vuelto a la vida... Y quince años desde la muerte de Aioros.

En la soledad de su Templo Shura se preguntó ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque los Dioses se ensañaban de esa forma tan despiadada con él, porque no le dieron la posibilidad de redimirse, de pedir perdón, de enmendar su error, ¿Por qué?.

De todos los Santos revividos, solo dos no lo habían hecho... Uno de ellos era el antiguo Patriarca Shion y el otro, el Santo de la novena Casa, Sagitario.

¿Por qué?...

Según Athena, las razones eran mas que obvias... Habían vuelto a la vida aquellos Santos que aun les quedaba camino por delante, aquellos que debían enmendar sus errores, continuar con sus vidas para cumplir con su Destino. Sencillamente ni Shion ni Aioros necesitaban volver, a los ojos de los Dioses, esos dos hombres tenían las puertas de los Elíseos completamente abierta pues sus almas eran puras, y sus destinos habían sido cumplidos, habían protegido y servido a su Diosa.

¡Maldición!... Le arrebataron así a Capricornio su única posibilidad, le arrebataron la esperanza... Poder ver, oír una vez mas al griego... Verlo caminar, escuchar sus palabras; extrañas, a veces incoherentes, pero que escondían siempre una gran verdad. Le arrebataron al español la oportunidad de pedir perdón.

Pero eso a alguien ¿Le importó?... No, claro que no, él sentía morir día a día en su Templo sin que nadie notase su agonía y su necesidad. ¡Dioses! Necesitaba tanto de Aioros.

Para sublimar la ausencia de su compañero de armas, Shura había adoptado la desagradable costumbre de beber una que otra copa en soledad... Así empezó, con un vaso... Que luego fueron dos, tres... Hasta terminar siendo la botella entera. En el correr de la fecha, comprar pan y una botella de licor era cosa de todos los días... Pero no, no terminaba borracho, o eso creyó él, solo en un estado necesario de inconsciencia (Inconsciente él)... Necesario para no pensar en nada, porque "Nada" Ultimamente tomaba la forma de Aioros y eso lo estaba matando lentamente en vida.

Era un día agradable en Grecia, un día mas que se sumaban a los tantos que ya habían pasado... El almanaque ondeaba como bandera gracias al viento que se colaba por la ventana, el insistente ruido de la hoja al chocar contra la heladera le trajo a Capricornio el triste recuerdo de que no había nada en la misma... ¡Dioses! Solo una jarra con agua, un limón ya podrido, y un huevo en dudosas condiciones.

Tomo su billetera y se la colocó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Jean, se ató los cordones de sus zapatillas y salió de su Templo con algo de duda para poder palpar el clima... Una brisa fresca golpeó su cara, algo fría pero que era contrarrestada con el calor de los rayos solares de ese mediodía.

El sol le obligó a taparse el rostro con un brazo, caminó presuroso por los Templos deseando interiormente no cruzarse con nadie, no estaba de ánimos para mantener un dialogo... Y si vamos al caso, últimamente nunca lo estaba.

Llegó victorioso hasta la Primera Casa, y aunque Muu lo vio atravesar su Templo no intentó siquiera saludarlo al pasar, no por estar enojado, ofendido o molesto con su compañero, sino porque en ese ultimo tiempo había notado en el español su incomodidad al ser saludado, y entonces ¿Para que importunarlo? Aries era muy perceptivo con esas cosas.

Shura caminó un buen trecho hasta llegar al pueblo, el hambre hizo que su estomago crujiera vergonzosamente y apuró su paso casi corriendo por el temor de encontrarse con los puestos de la feria ya cerrados; Por fortuna algunos de ellos se encontraban aun atiborrados de gente. Se quedó de pie frente a uno de frutas y verduras, y pensándolo seriamente unos segundos, se alejó de allí en busca de pan... No se pondría a cocinar, y mejor en esos caso es el querido y oportuno pan, que va con todo salvándonos en esos momentos de pereza culinaria... Pero, como ni siquiera tuvo ganas de comprar algo para comer con ese pan, fue directo a una tienda de licores, aun mas apresurado que antes.

Pero jamas imaginó que algo se interpondría entre él y la botella de Vodka más barata del mercado, jamas imaginó que alguien pudiese conseguir distraerlo mas de lo necesario, pero un muchacho de perfil, comprando un poco de fruta, le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Capricornio caminó lentamente hasta el joven, investigando seriamente sus facciones, dicho muchacho siguió su camino dándole la espalda y fue en ese momento que el español reaccionó, corrió hasta él y bruscamente lo hizo voltear:

--¡Aioros!...

¡Dioses!...

Era él, no había lugar a dudas.

El chico temió por un instante, y con un nuevo sacudón de Shura, las manzanas en la bolsa que sostenía su mano derecha, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

--¡Aioros! ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas aquí!... –Exclamó Carpicornio lívido, con la respiración gravemente agitado, el otro solo lo observaba con temor.

--¿Q-quien eres?... –Tartamudeó el muchacho.

--Soy yo... Shura... –Algo andaba mal, eso intuyó, tampoco había que ser muy perceptivo para notarlo... Se serenó, separándose unos centímetros de su interlocutor.

--Lo... Lo siento... Creo que te equivocaste de persona... –Intentó sonreír pero el mal trago de ese momento no se lo permitió.

No, no podía ser...

El español estaba seguro, ese muchacho no era parecido a Aioros ¡Era Aioros!

--Yo... Tu... –Señaló Shura sorprendido.

--Empecemos de nuevo... –Propuso el griego con una sonrisa, a pesar de que Capricornio se había comportado como un loco, el miedo se le borró dejando paso a la curiosidad –Mi nombre es Egisto Bakoyanis ... El tuyo era... –Y dudó.

--Shura... –Completó la frase aun confundido.

--Mucho gusto... –Egisto sonrió aun más –Lamento mucho no ser quien buscas...

--Oh... No... Esta bien...

Un momento de tortuoso silencio se instaló en el lugar, todo se detuvo en un segundo a pesar de que el mundo seguía su paso, la gente caminaba presurosa de un lado al otro y los gritos de los comerciantes se escuchaban muy lejanos... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?.

--Tu por casualidad... –Preguntó Shura un poco mas calmo --¿No tienes o tenias un hermano gemelo?... –Y en ese momento recordó a Aioria.

--Pues no... Soy hijo único... –Respondió el mayor agachándose para recoger la fruta caída.

--Déjame ayudarte... –Se ofreció Capricornio apenado --¿Estas seguro?... –Siguió insistiendo mientras metía una a una las manzanas dentro de la bolsa.

--Si... Si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a mis padres...

El español dudó, acaso ¿Lo estaba invitando a su hogar?.

--No vivo muy lejos de aquí... –Indicó el griego disipando las dudas de su compañero.

--Este... No sé...

--Oh esta bien... No hay problema si tienes cosas que hacer...

Observando la bolsa de manzanas rota por su culpa, sumado a su inmensa curiosidad, Shura aceptó acompañarlo.

--Esta bien... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del susto que te di...

Egisto rió bien alto y con un gesto le indicó al otro que no se preocupara. Juntos emprendieron la marcha dejando atrás el mercado del pueblo, una sensación extraña se agolpó en el estómago de Capricornio: ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Tan loco como para ser capaz de confundir a un humano normal con su semi Dios Aioros? Observó nuevamente a su acompañante y negó con su cabeza, el parecido era abrumador.

El griego guardó al principio un oportuno silencio, aquello que estaba haciendo era muy raro ¿Por qué llevar a un perfecto desconocido a su hogar? Sencillo, aquel hombre que decía llamarse Shura lejos de infundirle temor, le dio la seguridad necesaria para caminar acompañado por él... Había algo en el español que le daba esa tranquilidad, quizás sus ojos, quizás su porte, su manera de actuar y de hablar, pero había algo en él muy secreto que lo atrajo desde un principio cuando lo normal hubiese sido salir corriendo para escapar de un loco.

El muchacho tan parecido a Aioros comenzó a hablar una vez que salieron de la ciudad, ya había pasado media hora de caminata sin esbozar una sola palabra... En dicho dialogo le comentó al otro donde vivía, y a medida que caminaban Capricornio lo fue comprobando, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraban subiendo por la colina Philopappos y eso lo comprobó finalmente cuando visualizó a lo lejos las características anémonas que crecen en su suelo fértil. El griego apuró su paso atravesando ese pequeño paraíso de todos los colores, sus pies se perdieron en el follaje verde, mezclándose con esa bella flor que ofrecía su gama de colores yendo desde el blanco, al púrpura, azul y principalmente rojo... Un rojo fuerte y llamativo... Dioses, esa imagen combinada con los rayos del sol iluminando el rostro Sonriente de Egisto consiguió que Shura muriese de emoción en ese momento ¡El parecido era tanto! Que tuvo ganas de arrojarse a sus pies y llorar clamando perdón.

Shura frenó abatido su andar bajo un hermoso castaño, el griego volvió sus pasos notando que su acompañante se había quedado rezagado.

--¿Estas cansado? ¿Quieres descansar?... –Preguntó el muchacho situándose al costado de su compañero.

--No; No es eso... –Capricornio apoyo su espalda sobre el grueso tronco pardo verdusco.

--¿Te sientes bien?...

El español solo negó, no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra alguna... La razón de su malestar era su confusión, un mareo amenazó con tirarlo al suelo, pues lo que estaba viviendo era muy fuerte para él, sí, inclusive para un Santo Dorado.

--¿Has almorzado?... –Egisto siguió con su interrogatorio gravemente preocupado por el menor.

--No... Debe ser eso... –Naturalizó Shura incorporándose lentamente.

--Falta poco para llegar... Mi madre debe tener el almuerzo listo... –Aseguró el griego ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Capricornio siguió caminando a la par de la copia de Aioros, observándolo incrédulo, aun sorprendido por el parentesco, respiró profundo y le obligó a su cuerpo a no caer rendido. Ya en mas altura el Santo se preguntaba cuanto más faltaría para llegar y recordó las palabras del mayor "Vivo cerca".

Las violetas puestas por los Dioses al azar le indicó al menor que ya se encontraban en una altura bastante importante, acaso ¿El muchacho y su familia vivían en la cima de esa colina, apartados de la civilización?.

--Cerca de aquí... Donde nacen los narcisos, hay un hermoso rió... Mas abajo... –Indicó Egisto con alegría –Mas tarde te llevare... Es un lugar hermoso...

Shura asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna, aun le apabullaba la presencia de ese griego.

--Vivo allí ¿Ves?... –Indicó el mayor señalando con su dedo índice –Donde están los cipreses...

Y efectivamente, debajo de hermosos cipreses que protegían la casa del viento y la lluvia evitando derrumbes y aludes había una precaria casona con sus ventanas abiertas y su puerta entornada. A lo lejos, bien en lo alto donde por fin la pared de la colina permitía ver el cielo, Capricornio pudo deleitarse con la imagen de cientos de pinos adornando el lugar... Pinos inconmensurablemente altos, tanto que uno debía echar la cabeza completamente hacia atrás para poder ver la puntiaguda copa. Pero la vista engaña... Llegar a esos pinos indicaba lograr la mayor altura del Philopappos, y para ello había que caminar un buen trecho e internarse en el follaje entre alimañas y seres autóctonos de la región.

El español siguió a su compañero que lo condujo hasta la puerta de la casa, cuando ingresó aviso su llegada:

--¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegue y traje a un amigo!...

¿Amigo? Pues si, así lo había sentido a pesar de su brusco encuentro.

--Ponte cómodo... –Indicó Egisto con una sonrisa.

Shura se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera y observó el lugar algo pobre y descuidado pero sin dudas acogedor. Pequeño por donde se mirase pero adornado con plantas de interior y muebles viejos y rotos.

--¡Oh! Has traído aun amigo contigo... –Dijo una mujer ya entrada en años algo regordeta, saliendo por una abertura de donde un rico aroma a comida inundó la sala principal.

--Aquí tienes madre... –Dijo el griego cediéndole a la mujer la bolsa con las frutas y verduras.

--Mucho gusto joven... Es una grado tenerlo aquí... –Dijo la señora aceptando la bolsa que le ofreció gentilmente su hijo, escudriñando con la mirada al invitado.

Capricornio se puso de pie y saludo a la anciana algo incomodo, apenas llevaba unos segundos de conocerse y ya lo trataban con suma cordialidad.

--Homero ¡Ven aquí! Egisto trajo a un amigo...

Aquella inusual alegría en la señora le indicó al español que esa familia no estaba habituada a recibir visitas.

Un hombre mayor con anteojos y bastón, de contextura mediana, algo encorvado y con una incipiente calvicie apareció por la puerta trasera con su gran sonrisa.

--Hola señor... Mucho gusto... –Saludó Shura con educación.

--Siéntese muchacho, siéntese... – Pidió el hombre acomodándose los lentes para mirarlo mejor.

--¿Cómo te llamas?...

--Shura, papá... –Respondió Egisto algo avergonzado por la conducta de sus padres y por dejarle al otro en evidencia lo solo que estaba en el mundo.

--Ya déjalo Egisto... El muchacho sabe hablar... –Se quejó Homero girando brusca y graciosamente para increparle a su hijo.

--Shura señor... –Reafirmó Capricornio sentándose con duda en la silla, dejó la bolsa de pan sobre la mesa y bajó su vista.

--Ya estará la comida... Pon la mesa cariño... –Pidió la mujer con dulzura hacia su hijo.

El griego buscó, en una alacena cuya puerta estaba rota, cuatro platos pero su padre detuvo su labor con una reprimenda.

--Esos no Egisto... Tenemos visitas, trae los otros platos... ¡Iré en busca de mi vino!... –Comentó el hombre con alegría levantándose con premura y algo de dificultad, automáticamente el español se acercó al señor para ayudarlo a incorporarse alcanzándole el bastón.

--No se preocupen por mí, solo acompañe a Egisto porque... –Shura dudó un instante, la cara regordeta del hombre esperaba ansiosa por saber las razones –Nos conocimos de casualidad y bueno...

--Pero te quedaras a comer... –Señaló la mujer volviendo de la cocina con un cucharón en su mano y su delantal floreado manchado de comida, detrás su hijo con cuatro platos blancos de porcelana y los cubiertos que colocó con desgano en la mesa cuadrada.

--Pues... No quiero incomodarlos... Yo... –Titubeó observando de reojo a la copia de Aioros.

--Nah... –Se quejo el hombre muy gestual con su mano –No nos incomodas muchacho, seria un honor que te quedaras con nosotros. –Y desapareció por una puerta en busca de su preciado vino.

¡¿Un honor! ¿Qué sabían de él? ¿Si era un loco, un asesino serial, o un violador?. Capricornio sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, ¿Qué mas daba? Se quedaría allí en compañía de Egisto.

--La comida es algo modesta... Nos tomo de sorpresa tu visita... –Dijo la señora con informalidad –Si tan solo Egisto nos hubiese advertido antes... –Reprochó sacudiendo la cabellera de su hijo con una mueca de falso enojo en su rostro.

--Ya, madre... Lo conocí hoy ¿Cómo quieres que te avise?... –Se defendió el griego sumamente abochornado, mantuvo su vista baja para evitar cruzarse con los ojos de Shura.

¡Dioses! ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse así? Con razón nunca tenia amigos. Capricornio rió al adivinar los sentimientos del mayor, aquella reacción infantil le pareció muy cálido y dulce de su parte.

--Espero que te guste... –Indicó la mujer trayendo de la cocina una fuente.

--Helena hace la Musaka Más rica de toda Grecia... –Afirmó el hombre volviendo con un vino, sin etiqueta, en su mano que deposito en la mesa.

--Oh... Seguro que me gustara... –Tranquilizó Shura con una sonrisa, aun sintiéndose raro por la hospitalidad, hacia mucho que no comía comida casera, ofreció gentilmente la bolsa con pan, lo único que llevaba consigo y lo único que pudo ofrecer a cambio.

--No muchacho... –Retó la madre a su hijo cuando este intentó aparentemente sentarse en su lugar –Ve al lado de tu amigo... –Susurró lo suficientemente audible, tan gestual y poco sutil que el invitado tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse.

Con incomodidad Egisto fue hasta donde estaba Shura y se sentó a su lado. Capricornio lo observó y le sonrió con empatía.

--Discúlpalos... No están muy acostumbrados a recibir visitas... –Aclaró el griego, apenado, en un murmullo.

--Esta bien... Son agradables... –Reconoció el español.

Cenaron amenamente y una charla dio comienzo, si se le puede decir al monologo del Señor Homero un dialogo... La señora acotaba en contadas ocasiones, cuando su marido relataba con efusividad el día de trabajo de un Bakoyanis, y por lo que contó se dedicaban allí a la silvicultura, a lo único que podían dedicarse en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización... El lugar, no le quedó dudas a Shura, estaba poco habitado por no decir deshabitado.

La amena conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado cuando la señora afirmó alegre:

--Nos alegra tenerte aquí Shura... En vistas de que mi niño nunca trae a una chica a casa...

--¡Mamá!... –Reprochó Egisto hecho un tomate humano.

--Hemos perdido las esperanzas de ver a nuestro hijo casado... Pero nos consolamos con esperar que sea muy feliz...

--¡Papá, ya basta!...

--Egisto... Estamos hablando de tu felicidad... –Se quejó Helena gravemente ofendida por su hijo –Nosotros ya somos mayores, no nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, tu ya casi tienes treinta años y...

--¡¿Quieres ir al rió conmigo!... –Propuso el griego sumamente humillado poniéndose súbitamente de pie.

--Pues... Este... Si... –Aceptó Capricornio completamente avasallado por esa familia ¡Qué momento le toco vivir! Y pobre muchacho tener que soportar que tus padres te entreguen desesperadamente en bandeja de plata al primero que se les cruza en el camino indistintamente de su genero sexual.

--Pero Egisto... –Se quejó Homero –Aun no sabemos nada de él, ni en donde vive, ni de que trabaja...

Egisto ignoró a sus padres y tomando al español de un brazo lo arrastró hasta la entrada. Cuando dejaron la casona, Shura rompió a reír en parte nervioso por la situación y en parte divertido por la reacción del griego, quien sin saber como, se disculpó de sus padres de una y mil formas.

--¡Son terribles!... Ya ves porque estoy solo... –Se quejó el muchacho con algo de tristeza.

--No es tan terrible... Te aprecian y mucho... Ojalá yo tuviese unos padres así... Ojalá yo tuviese padres...

El mayor frenó sus pasos al escuchar esa confesión.

--¿No tienes ni siquiera hermanos?...

--Pues... Creo que si... No estoy seguro...

--¿Y sabes donde están?... –Continuaron la marcha cuesta abajo.

--Por lo que tengo entendido están en España... Soy español... –Aclaró antes de que la pregunta se formúlase.

Siguieron caminando mitad del trayecto en silencio y mitad hablando sobre lo hermoso del lugar, sin embargo Capricornio tenia en su cabeza un millar de preguntas por hacerle a ese joven, a pesar de que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al parecido con Aioros algunos gestos tan propios le recordaba a ese Santo muerto por sus propias manos... ¡Por Athena! Si tan solo recordase un poco mas... Lo vivido junto a Sagitario en su infancia comenzaba a ser cada día menos nítido, los recuerdos forzosamente retenidos en su mente se iban disipando, por mas que el español lo intentase, cada día que pasaba recordaba menos a Aioros sin poder evitarlo, aun así estaba seguro, el parentesco con Egisto era sumamente abrumador.

Cuando el Santo de Athena volvió en si dejando de lado sus cavilaciones se encontró con un hermoso arroyo cuyas riberas estaban adornadas por ciento de narcisos amarillos que caprichosas intentaban verse reflejadas en el agua, era cuasi graciosa la imagen de tan bella flor caída hacia las aguas cristalinas, por algo se llamaban narcisos.

El griego se sentó y quitándose las sandalias dejó que sus pies entrasen en contacto con el agua fría, Shura lo imitó hasta un punto, se sentó a su lado con los pies inversamente puestos, no pensaba sacarse las zapatillas y las medias para meter sus pies en esa agua helada.

A pesar de permanecer el mayor tiempo en silencio, ninguno de los dos se sintió incomodo con este detalle, es mas, disfrutaban como nunca de la mutua compañía, aunque fuese en silencio.

--Dime Shura... ¿En donde vives?... ¿Qué haces?... –Preguntó el muchacho recordando el interrogatorio de su padre, a él también le había entrado esa duda.

Capricornio vaciló un instante, es que no se le había ocurrido, no había previsto ese pequeño infortunio y ahora ¿Qué le decía al mayor?.

--Pues... Yo... Este... Vivo en la ciudad... ¡Bah! En realidad... También vivo alejado del centro pero por ahí...

--¿Cerca de Acrópolis?...

--Algo así... –Shura tosió incomodo y el otro notó esto, una mueca en su rostro lo delató, se había dado cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo.

--¿Y de que trabajas?...

--Pues... De nada... –Rió Capricornio aun más incomodo que antes.

--¿Cómo que de nada?... –Se extrañó Egisto jugando con su pie en el agua --¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir?...

--Mi familia... Me dejo dinero... –Mintió poco convincente.

El griego dejó la conversación allí... O el menor no tuvo ganas de hablar de ello o tuvo algo que ocultar, lo que fuese consiguió que desistiese en su intento, y fue el turno del español de hacer preguntas.

--¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?...

--Si... Desde niño... Desde que nací...

--¿Y has ido a la escuela?... –Preguntó Shura lejos de pensar que el otro era un inculto o un idiota, pero le pareció muy infantil desde "El vamos" Como para tener casi treinta años.

--No...

--Cuéntame algo... No se, ¿Qué hacías cuando eras niño? ¿A que te gustaba jugar?... –Quizás si le arrancaba a ese griego parte de su infancia, Capricornio pudiese atar cabos suelto.

--No lo sé... –Dijo Egisto algo confundido.

Acaso, el mayor ¿También tuvo cosas que ocultar o temas de los que no quiso hablar?.

--¿Por qué no lo sabes?... –Investigó el español sorprendido.

--Es que... Yo... Tuve un accidente... –Los potentes rayos solares de la tarde consiguieron que cerrarse incomodo sus ojos –Hace mas de dos años... O uno... No lo se...

--¿Qué sucedió?...

--No lo recuerdo... No recuerdo nada... Y ni tampoco recuerdo mi vida antes del accidente pero mis padres me contaron que yo había ido en busca de castaños... Subí a la copa del árbol, ese mismo árbol en donde tu te detuviste a descansar... Y caí... –Contó el muchacho con recelo, era tan difícil relatar algo que no había vivido, o mejor dicho que no recordaba.

--Perdiste el conocimiento... –Ayudó Capricornio en la difícil labor de armar un recuerdo difuso.

--Si... Desperté días después y solo reconocí a mis padres... El doctor dijo que era normal que un buen día recordaría todo lo anterior al accidente... Y aun sigo esperando...

Se produjo un silencio necesario para acomodar las ideas, Egisto espió incontadas veces a su nuevo amigo, agradeciéndole a los Dioses su presencia, tan a gusto que se sintió con el español; algo extraño, un sentimiento desconocido y muy cálido se apoderaba de su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Aquello era tan raro para Shura, desde un principio estuvo seguro de que ese joven era Aioros, sin embargo su estilo de vida, su familia, su entorno no encajaban con el Santuario, el puesto de Sagitario y la vida de un Santo ¿Quién era en verdad Egisto, Era acaso ¿Un gemelo desconocido? ¿El mismo Aioros resucitado, o mejor dicho reencarnado? ¿Una broma de mal gusto de los Dioses?... O quizás la posibilidad de Capricornio para pedir ese perdón que siempre le reclamó a los Dioses y que necesito profesarle a Sagitario.

Algo le quedó en claro al español, que adoraba estar en compañía de ese joven que osadamente había robado la imagen de Aioros, aun tenia muchas cosas por saber de Egisto, y por prudencia supo que debía mantener el encuentro y la presencia del griego en un completo secreto, no podía ir al Santuario y gritar a los cuatro vientos que había encontrado a Aioros, o "Que no estaba seguro pero le parecía que sí" Pues el león no le perdonaría que jugase de esa forma tan cruel con sus sentimientos ¡Confundir al venerable Santo de Sagitario con un campesino inculto!... Bueno, quizás el mayor no sabia de matemática avanzada, de medicina especializada, ni de ingeniería aeronáutica, pero si sabia mucho de la vida; ¿Cómo? Ni el mismo lo supo, pero la capacidad para comprender la naturaleza, desde el agua que corría bajo sus pies hasta el sol que brillaba esplendoroso en el azul cielo, no la tenia nadie. Tal vez el accidente le había borrado tantos recuerdos que fue como empezar de cero, pero fue gracias a esa inusual inocencia que Shura se quedo prendido del griego, hechizado por su dulzura y su naturaleza, una naturaleza tan despreocupada que sin mas que el joven se había desvestido completamente para meterse en el agua.

Capricornio se quedó a un costado maravillándose con semejante escena, la de un adonis griego disfrutando de la frescura del agua cristalina, afortunadamente cristalina, que le permitió al español ver mas allá. ¿Cómo podía tolerar la temperatura del agua? El sol comenzaba a perder su fuerza, sus rayos no daban el calor necesario y la excusa para zambullirse, sin embargo ahí estaba Egisto, riendo como un niño, invitando con un brazo a su nuevo amigo.

Shura no quiso reconocerlo pero ya era hora de marchar.

--Lo siento Egisto pero el sol se esta ocultando... Si no salgo de aquí pronto me sorprenderá la noche...

Con un semblante triste el griego salió del agua.

--Te acompañare...

--No hace falta... –Dijo Capricornio con la voz ronca, culpa de ese formado cuerpo que se exhibió indecorosamente ante sus ojos bisexuales.

--Te perderás si no te acompaño... –Aseguró el mayor poniéndose su pantalón, su remera y sus sandalias con suma rapidez, la ropa se le pegó automáticamente al cuerpo mojado resaltando aun mas sus músculos formados naturalmente.

Shura aceptó y tuvo que reconocer que estando solo hubiese terminado en la colina Licabeto, sin embargo notando la rapidez con que el sol se ocultaba preguntó alarmado:

--¿Y tu?... ¿Cómo volverás?... Pronto será de noche...

--No te preocupes, conozco atajos...

Capricornio silencio un momento y luego reaccionó:

--¿Y porque no vamos por allí?...

¡Haberlo dicho antes!.

--No te puedo llevar por allí, el camino es muy peligroso, es borrascoso y con muchos acantilados... Hay que estar preparado físicamente, y yo ya estoy acostumbrado... Por aquí el terreno es mas liso...

¿Para que explicarle al otro que una simple colina no se comparaba a recibir en carne propia el Tenbu Hourin de Shaka? En parte porque Shura no podía explicarle algo que supuestamente era un secreto y los secretos no se cuentan ¿No?.

Ahorrándose la imperiosa necesidad y el orgullo de demostrarle al otro sus habilidades de Santo, el español siguió camino apresurando sus pies tanto como a los dos el físico les permitió. Cuando llegaron a la parte mas baja de donde Capricornio ya podía guiarse solo, a Egisto solo le faltaba llorar.

--¿Por qué esa cara?.. –Investigó el español con ternura.

--Fue bueno haberte conocido... Y te agradezco todo...

--¿Qué? Acaso ¿No quieres volver a verme?... –Aquello le sonó a despedida.

El griego levantó su vista sorprendido.

--¿Tu... Tu quieres?...

--Pensaba venir a visitarte... —Shura aun tuvo muchos interrogantes que necesitó expresarle a los padres de ese muchacho sobre el accidente y la infancia de su hijo–Para asegurarme que hoy has llegado bien...

De la conmoción, Egisto solo sonrió abiertamente y desapareció por el follaje prácticamente corriendo, con su corazón latiendo de emoción, no solo había hecho de amigo a un muchacho interesante y apuesto, sino que volvería a visitarlo ¿Qué mas pudo pedir en su rutinaria vida?.

Capricornio se alejó por el camino riendo... Risa que pronto se convirtió en sonrisa, y sonrisa que no lo abandono en todo el viaje, inclusive lo acompaño hasta el Santuario cuando ya era de noche... Y Dioses, hacia tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma tan estúpida, exactamente desde hacia ya 15 años, desde que Aioros había muerto por su culpa... Y que ironía que esa sonrisa la recuperase gracias a Egisto, a ese joven que era el duplicado de Sagitario...

**¬¬¬ CONTINUARÁ... ¬¬¬**

Egisto Bakoyanis: Plagio autorizado a Gadya XDDD Es el nombre que utiliza para Saga en su fic "Encuesta", es que no se me ocurría nada (Llámese "No se me caía una idea") Y le pregunte si podía plagiarla y me dio permiso ¡Gracias!.

Musaka griega: Comida típica griega, lleva principalmente berenjenas, garbanzos cocidos y picados, tomate natural, aceite de oliva, cebolla, laurel, ajo, queso parmesano rallado... Además harina, leche, manteca, huevo, sal, pimienta y nuez moscada rallada para hacer su masa ya que es similar a una tarta de verdura.

¡Ah! Dioses, a pesar de que esta pareja me encanta, me esta constando horrores este fic, me costo... Tres... ¡TRES DIAS TRAER ESTE MISERO CAPITULO! D-i-o-s-e-s. Espero que les guste y si no, esta todo bien. Preguntas que quieran hacerme sobre este fic, adelante... Yo ya se como va a terminar XD Solo espero que no me lleve muchos capítulos.

Rosas.

30/08/2006 09:15 a.m. - San Luis Capital, Argentina. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: "Secretos"...

Cuando Shura fue al otro día para ver como había llegado Egisto, este se encontraba sentado al borde del camino, en su espera; aquello le dio ternura al Santo y se preguntó desde hacia cuanto que estaba allí aguardando su llegada, y aunque se lo preguntó, el griego no quiso responderle, con un gesto de despreocupación le aclaró al otro que no permitiría que subiese solo la colina, eso era una verdadera locura, cualquiera podía perderse y mas con tan solo haberla escalado una vez.

Durante el transcurso de una corta y atípica semana, Capricornio siguió visitando a su ¿Nuevo? Amigo... Y vaya que semana extraña para la cabra, tener que ver a esa copia de Aioros y soportar su presencia, tantas ganas que le daba por momentos de arrojarse a sus pies implorando perdón, pero no, aquello por el momento no tuvo sentido... Por el momento.

Aprendió a conocer un poco mejor al griego, descubriéndolo más inocente y natural de lo que había creído y ¡Dioses! Que esa actitud lo encandilaba hasta el punto de desear estar todos los días y todo el día con el mayor, si... Por mas de que su presencia llegase a perturbarlo, contradictoriamente real, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder respirar.

Egisto había descubierto a un nuevo amigo y por momentos, él lo llegaba a reconocer, se volvía muy posesivo, celoso y preguntón, es que ¡No pudo evitarlo! No podía, temía que su español se fuese de su lado, además Shura siempre se mostraba reticente a hablar sobre él, y el griego no sabia lo suficiente, o por lo menos lo que le interesaba, saber que si alguien, en la vida del menor, seria capaz de arrancárselo de su lado.

En ese tiempo Capricornio tuvo que aceptar que su calidad de vida había mejorado, ya no pasaba tantas horas encerrado en su Templo en compañía de una botella, los días los pasaba junto a ese muchacho que había conocido en el pueblo; aun había muchas cosas por preguntar y por saber, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerlo, ir de esa manera, mas despacio... Y fue una tarde que encontró ese momento, que encontró la posibilidad de despejar algunas dudas, o eso creyó el español pero en realidad intentar aclarar el panorama terminó por obscurecerlo.

Cuando apenas comenzaba la tarde, Shura se preparó mas de lo habitual con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios y se dispuso a ir hasta la colina Philopappos, a pesar de que Egisto insistía en esperarlo en el pueblo para evitar que perdiese el rumbo, Capricornio le insistió que ya se había aprendido el camino, al fin y al cabo no era tan complicado, solo seguir derecho prestando atención a algunos detalles...

00

Ni se imaginó que seria tan difícil llegar a la cabaña de los Bakoyanis, lo cierto es que la geografía de una colina, montaña, cierra, o cerro termina por marearte tarde o temprano haciéndote ver cosas nuevas que antes, jurabas y perjurabas, no estaban, arboles que aparecían y desaparecían por arte de magia, piedras que aparecían donde no tenían que aparecer, flores que no estaban donde tenían que estar... Capricho de los Dioses.

Hubiese llegado de noche de no apelar a su buena memoria fotográfica, pero aun siendo un respetado Santo de Athena, Capricornio estuvo a punto de sentarse sobre una roca a llorar de frustración, total nadie estaba allí para ver como ese hombre de aspecto y mirada fuerte caía rendido frente a la naturaleza, pero se guardó la desesperación en el bolsillo de su campera de tela y siguió camino llegando victorioso hasta los cipreses, reconociendo con alegría el lugar. Afortunadamente no le había dado un horario a Egisto, solo le había dicho que iría, menos mal, porque ya se lo imaginaba al griego gritando su nombre en la cima de la colina Philopappos.

El español se encontró con la puerta ya abierta, y en la entrada al señor Homero, parado con ayuda de su bastón enmarcó una gran sonrisa en su rostro redondo y colorado, palmeó en el hombro derecho a su invitado y a viva voz le aviso a Helena su llegada. Shura no tuvo ni tiempo de saludar, o mejor dicho pronuncio un "Hola" Que fue solapado por los gritos del señor.

--Hola Shura... –Dijo la señora con efusividad limpiando sus manos mojadas con la falda del delantal --Que alegría tenerte aquí... --Como si no se viesen haces años.

--Hola... ¿Cómo están?... –Preguntó el aludido con una voz parca pero sin dejar de sonreír, se le hacia inevitable no sonreír, la situación era tragicómica.

--Bien, bien, bien... –Repitió Homero varias veces por si no le había quedado claro al otro.

--Oh... Egisto esta en la huerta, le pedí que se encargara él del lugar a partir de hoy... Homero no esta en condiciones...

--Mujer, solo porque me olvide regar una tarde, me castigas así... –Se quejó el señor con un atisbo de humillación.

--Ya Homero... Reconoce que no estas en edad para andar agachado con las verduras...

--Igual... Quería hablar con ustedes... –Interrumpió Shura la disputa matrimonial, acaparando por completo la atención de la pareja que anonadados por el rumbo y el tono de voz empleado en el joven, se quedaron en silencio, aguardando las palabras o algún tipo de explicación. –Sobre Egisto... –Aclaró.

--Toma asiento por favor... –Pidió el hombre de la casa con su habitual cordialidad, algo imperativo, o se sentaba o se sentaba, no había punto medio.

--¿Sucede algo malo con Egisto?... –Se atrevió a preguntar la mujer con el terror pintado en el rostro.

--Oh... No... No quise darles esa impresión... –Se disculpó Capricornio viendo como los dos rostros respiraban aliviados suavizando sus duras facciones, sus heladas facciones.

Al tomar asiento, la pareja siguió curiosa, sin embargo el español no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar el diálogo y sin mas se lanzó:

--Quería saber cosas de Egisto... Cosas que el no me puede contar porque... Bueno, me contó lo del accidente...

Helena se estiró hacia atrás levemente, descansando su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla, Homero entrelazó sus dedos dejando previamente su bastón apoyado en la pared.

--Te ha contado... –Pronunció la señora con un semblante opaco –Pues si... Sufrió un accidente que si bien no fue fatal... Pudo haberlo sido...

El semblante del matrimonio había dejado de ser alegre, una tristeza domino el ambiente y Shura se sintió incomodo y culpable por generar esa sensación.

--De hecho... A pesar de que no fue fatal... –Homero habló pausadamente, buscando las palabras –Como lo habrás notado no recuerda su pasado...

--Si... Lo he corroborado... –Aclaró el joven invitado. --¿Co-Como sucedió?... –Le dio duda preguntar algo tan delicado –Si no les molesta hablar del tema...

--Oh no, no te preocupes... –Tranquilizó Helena forzando una sonrisa que más fue una mueca de tristeza –No nos gusta mucho recordar eso pero... Comprendemos que quieras saber... Se nota que estimas a Egisto y bueno... –La señora tomó una bocanada grande de aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro audible.

--Hace cosa de... Dos años... –Pronunció el señor Bakoyanis –Egisto bajó en busca de castañas...

--Yo le pedí que fuera... –Acotó Helena con sumo agobio.

--Ya Helena... No fue tu culpa... –Reprochó Homero sin poder mirar a su señora a los ojos, ¿Por qué negar que el también se sintió culpable? –No sabemos como, pero resbaló y cayó, perdiendo el conocimiento...

--Fue raro porque Egisto siempre ha sido un chico aventurero... –Comentó la mujer recuperando un poco de brillo –Desde pequeño ha subido a cuanto árbol se le cruzó en el camino y ese castaño no era ningún desafío para él sobre todo a su edad... Sin embargo ocurrió y pudo haber sido peor...

--¿Y el médico que dijo de su amnesia?... –Investigó Shura con mas confianza.

--Pues... Dijo que era normal... –Respondió el señor. –Que algún día recuperaría su memoria pero que por el momento no lo forzáramos a recordar ya que eso seria contraproducente...

--Es una situación que nos entristece, porque por mas de que él nos halla reconocido como sus padres... Es angustioso saber que no reconoce nada de su entorno... –Dijo Helena llevando acongojada sus manos hasta su pecho.

--El siempre se muestra alegre y dispuesto a vivir la vida de la mejor manera... –Comentó Homero con una mirada ensoñadora, como recordando a su hijo, como era en verdad en esencia Egisto –Pero lo sabemos, lo vemos en sus ojos... Es nuestro hijo... Y sabemos que toda esta situación lo angustia, sabemos que se esfuerza por recordar cosas de su pasado y cuando no lo consigue se siente muy mal... Por mas que él intente disimularlo, lo notamos...

--De echo... Como recuerdo de esa caída le quedó una cicatriz en su cabeza... Que hoy en día se disimula con su cabello... –Dijo la señora como dato extra.

Y eso fue un "Clic" para Capricornio... Cicatrices, las recordó, por lo menos las que había visualizado hasta el momento y de las que no había preguntado ¿Para qué preguntarle la razón de ellas a una persona que no recuerda su pasado?.

--¿Y la cicatriz que Egisto lleva en su brazo izquierdo?... ¿Cómo se la ganó?...

--¡Oh!... –Exclamó Helena impresionada –Esa... Fue horrible... –Negó con su cabeza.

--Se había subido a uno de los cipreses que están cuesta arriba, era muy joven... Estaba jugando, "Investigando la naturaleza" Como solía decirnos a nosotros cuando le preguntábamos... –Comentó Homero despreocupado –Y cayó, afortunadamente al agua, pues si era al suelo hubiese sido fatal o hubiese atravesado por lo mismo que esta atravesando ahora... Era invierno, el caudal de agua era bastante, por lo menos para una criatura de trece... Su brazo aparentemente rozó alguna roca afilada y así fue como se gano esa cicatriz...

--Asombroso, porque tiene su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices... –Comentó el español perspicaz.

--Es inevitable eso... Homero también tiene su cuerpo cubierto de heridas... –Naturalizó la señora –Llevar este estilo de vida acarrea este tipo de consecuencias... Trabajar con la madera, con el río...

--Lo que sucede es que Egisto nunca fue un niño normal... Era muy revoltoso y Helena no podía estar encima de él, cuidándolo todo el día, en cuanto nos queríamos dar cuenta el pequeño andaba trepado en la cima de un pino de mas de 30 metros...

Shura río ante el comentario, imaginándose a un revoltoso Egisto pequeño y más tierno que en el presente.

--¿Y la de su pierna?... –Preguntó Capricornio mas suelto.

--Esa fue conmigo... –Se adelantó el señor –Estabamos en la huerta, y él correteaba de un lado al otro, por ese entonces con siete años... Yo intentaba enseñarle lo básico para mantener las verduras en condiciones pero él estaba mas interesado en correr a las mariposas y demás insectos, que se metió entre los cipreses que están detrás de la casa y por ese entonces se ve que desconocía un pequeño declive del terreno... Y ¡Paf! Cayo como una bolsa de papa... Yo me asuste, porque lloraba desconsoladamente...

--Creíamos que se había fracturado... –La señora abrió sus ojos como plato.

--Pero no, fue una herida profunda pero ningún hueso se rompió...

--Y la de su pecho fue una quemadura... Yo estaba atravesando un embarazo malo, estaba en cama y Homero me cuidaba, se encargaba de preparar la comida y la leche para el pequeño, en ese entonces Egisto contaba con ocho años...

--Un momento... –Se extrañó Shura elevando su mano, sonó algo prepotente pero la sorpresa que le tomó las palabras de la mujer se le hizo inevitable --¿Embarazo?... Usted... ¿Tiene otro hijo?...

--Oh no... –Comentó Helena con un semblante triste, su vista descendió al suelo.

--Nació muerto... –Homero dijo lo que su señora no había podido pronunciar.

En ese momento Capricornio se sintió el ser más desalmado y descorazonado del mundo.

--Lo... Lo siento... Yo...

--Esta bien, no lo sabias... –La señora sonrió para tranquilidad del joven –Te contaba... –Retomó la palabra desviando el tema–Homero me estaba haciendo un té y yo lo llame para que me ayudase a rotar en la cama, en ese instante Egisto, sin decir nada, viendo que la jarra con agua se encontraba sobre el fuego ya apagado, intento tomarla con su mano... Por reflejo, al quemarse la soltó y el agua hirviendo cayó de lleno en su pecho...

--Entre grito y grito, exclamaba que solo había querido ayudarme y hacer algo por su madre y su hermano menor... –Comentó Homero con ternura.

--Lo cierto es que yo me quede sola con un soponcio, porque Homero tuvo que bajar al pueblo con el niño quemado..

--Fue espantoso, la ropa se le había pegado a la piel... El camino se me hizo interminable, por suerte en aquella época contábamos con caballos y yo era mas joven y atlético que ahora...

--¿Y como fue?... –El español señalando con su mirada la dificultad en la pierna de hombre, pero se censuró de golpe ¿Era correcto preguntar aquello? ¿O fue demasiada confianza?

--¿Mi herida de la pierna?... –Completó Homero notando las intenciones de su interlocutor quien solo asintió algo avergonzado por su atrevimiento –Fue justamente cuando Egisto cayó al agua... Alguien tuvo que rescatarlo y bueno... –El hombre se encorvó de hombros restándole importancia a su herida.

La conversación sobre cicatrices quedo allí, Shura no se animó a ser mas osado de lo que ya había sido, sin embargo aun tuvo muchas preguntas por hacer, de lo poco que había oído Egisto, había sido un niño curioso y revoltoso.

--¿Cuándo nació Egisto?...

--¡Aaah!... –Exhaló Helena observando de reojo a su marido quien le dedicó una expresión similar, por sus rostros una discusión daría comienzo.

--¡¿Me lo vas a decir a mí! Yo fui el partero... Nació en el invierno de 1971... –Exclamó Homero chistando.

--¡Yo lo parí! ¡Y te puedo asegurar que el dolor me dejo muy presente que fue en el verano de 1970!... –La señora se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su marido.

--Mujer... Tu piensas que era verano porque vivías con calor, pero hasta nevó un día...

--¿Tienen fotos?... --Intervino Shura para desviar el tema de conversación, pero fue ignorado.

--Es mentira... –Contradijo Helena firme –Porque tu viniste unos días antes de que yo tuviera a Egisto con unas flores que habías recogido en el camino, los narcisos no sobreviven al invierno...

--¡Hay por mis Dioses!... –Espetó el hombre harto –Te confundes los embarazos...

--¿Tienen fotos?... –Volvió a investigar por la paz de esa familia, sin embargo nuevamente fue ignorado.

--¡Tú los confundes! ¡Pues yo tuve que llevarlos a cuesta!...

--¿¡Tienen fotos de Egisto?... –Elevar el tono de voz le dio resultado a Capricornio.

--¿Fotos?... –Repitió Helena como si no supiese que significaba aquella palabra.

--Pocas fotos hemos tenido... Jamas pudimos pagar por una cámara fotográfica... –Comentó Homero con tono obvio.

Por supuesto, la calidad de vida de esa familia era muy baja, apenas tenían para la comida y gastos necesarios, no contaban con luz, ni con agua, ni con ningún tipo de cableado como para andar comprándose una cámara de fotos. Que idiota se sintió Shura en ese momento, sin embargo, era natural tener aunque sea una foto de un hijo.

--Pero las que le sacamos en el pueblo lamentablemente se quemaron con la casa... –Explicó la señora afligida, ante el rostro de incertidumbre en el joven, acotó –Si, esta casa se quemó por completo hace unos... –Y se puso a hacer memoria --¿15 años?... –Dijo con duda.

--Que exagerada mujer... No habrán pasado ni cinco...

--¡Tu cállate viejo rezongón! –Censuró Helena --¡Que has perdido la única foto que teníamos de Egisto!...

--Solo no recuerdo donde la puse, pero no la perdí, esta en la casa... –Se defendió el acusado --El tema es donde...

--Esta casa... ¿Se quemó?... –Preguntó Shura asombrado observando la infraestructura en busca de pruebas latentes.

--Sí, completamente... –Respondió la señora –Desde los cimientos...

--La tuve que construir de nuevo... –Acotó Homero –Fue un trabajo arduo, tuvimos que dormir a la intemperie, con un ojo abierto atentos a cualquier animal salvaje ya fuese un jabalí, un oso pardo, un lince, un chacal o un zorro...

Capricornio tenia mas cosas para preguntarle a la pareja, tantas dudas y tantos interrogantes, sin embargo alguien atravesó el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa:

--¡Shura!... –Exclamó Egisto intentando contener esa estúpida sonrisa que lo delataba. --¿Hace mucho llegaste?... –Investigó observando de reojo a sus padres ¿Qué le habían hecho al español en su ausencia? Por Zeus. --¿Quieres ir al río?...

Ni tiempo le dio al otro de responder o saludar; Shura ya se encontraba afuera de la casa siendo arrastrado por el griego. La pareja, sobre todo Homero, se quedaron sentados en sus sillas recordando, y analizando las cosas, con un semblante triste en sus rostros, con una mirada de angustia en sus ojos... Su hijo lo notó, por eso intento saber que estaba pasando allí con su amigo:

--¿De que hablaban Shura?...

--Un poco de todo... –Respondió el aludido consiguiendo que el otro frenase su andar y voltease con cara de reproche –De ti... –Confesó finalmente ¡Por todos los Dioses! Por un segundo, esa mirada amenazante le trajo a la memoria el porte de Aioros.

--Escúchame Shura... Mis padres ya son mayores, y les queda poco camino por recorrer... –En su voz no había enojo --Quiero que vivan sus últimos años lo mejor posible, sin sobresaltos, sin angustias, sin...

--Lo sé...

--Por eso, debo pedirte que no hables con ellos sobre mí... --Su tono de voz era calmo, sereno --Mi situación es algo que los entristece y ya no están en edad...

--Lo siento... –Interrumpió Capricornio, había entendido.

--Perdóname... –Pidió el griego con culpa –Sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, pero entiéndeme...

El español asintió y siguió caminando a la par del mayor, el camino al río ya sé lo sabia de memoria y le encantaba estar en ese lugar en compañía de Egisto, era su pequeño Santuario personal, alejado de las obligaciones de Santo.

Se sentaron en la hierba y una conversación banal dio comienzo, el griego arrancó un pasto del suelo y comenzó a hacer preguntas que hasta el momento Shura respondía a cuenta gotas. Había momentos en donde los dos se quedaban sin palabras, pero lejos demostraron que esa situación los incomodaba, todo lo contrario, eso permitía, daba lugar a la reflexión y a la observación, y para Capricornio era necesaria esa reflexión... En lo que iba de una semana y media conociendo a griego aun no había averiguado nada de su pasado, y esa duda que lo carcomía por dentro, que tantas veces en la soledad de su Templo se había preguntado ¿Es?... O ¿No es?... Y en tal caso ¿Quién es en realidad Egisto Bakoyanis? Por Athena que el español supo lo que debía hacer, supo que tenia solo un camino, pero su deber como Santos, su rectitud no le permitió romper con las reglas, pero había llegado al punto en donde si no averiguaba la verdad por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, así le costase el titulo de Santo... Que ni Egisto era un buchón tampoco ¿Iría corriendo al pueblo para contarles a todos el secreto de Shura?... Capricornio río ante esta idea y eso le llamó la atención al griego.

--¿De que ríes Shura?...

El aludido negó con su cabeza.

--Shura, Shura, Shura... –Repitió el mayor y el otro supo que iba, por eso sonrió --¿Shura?... –Y se quedo arrastrando las palabras.

--No tengo un apellido que vaya con ese nombre... –Respondió Capricornio finalmente descubriendo el juego.

--¿No tienes apellido?...

--Yo no dije eso... Dije que no tengo un apellido que vaya con ese nombre... –Se corrigió el español.

--Ah ¿No?... ¿Y tienes apellido?...

--Por supuesto... –Shura incomodo físicamente, estiro sus piernas –Como todos...

--¿Y me lo vas a decir?... –Se notaron en sus pupilas la ansiedad.

--Nunca se lo dije a nadie... –Al ver como el mayor bajaba su rostro al suelo entristecido se apuró a acotar –Tu serás el segundo aquí en Grecia que sepa mi apellido...

Egisto levantó su rostro emocionado.

--Cabrera Pintos...

-- ¿Shura Cabrera Pintos?... ¬¬

Capricornio rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

--¿¡Que es lo gracioso?... –Se ofendió el griego.

--Fernando es mi nombre... –Confesó el español sintiéndose extraño, hacia tanto que no pronunciaba aquel nombre, y recordar a quien se lo había confesado en ese momento le dio escalofríos –Solo se lo dije a un amigo... Hace ya varios años... –Ese "Amigo" había sido Aioros.

--¿Fernando Cabrera Pintos?...

--Fernando Julio Cabrera Pintos... –Corrigió.

--¡Dioses! ¿Tienes algún otro nombre escondido por allí?...

Ambos rompieron a reír, pero era cierto, los nombres españoles solían ser largos pues cargaban con dos nombres, y el apellido paterno y materno.

--Entonces era... –Pronunció el mayor haciendo memoria --Fernando Pintos... ¡Hay! ¡Ya me olvide!...

--Fernando es mi nombre... –Sintetizó Shura.

Un momento de silencio y consecuente reflexión.

--¿Y porque te dicen "Shura"?... –Se extrañó Egisto –Si tienes nombre...

--Es un apodo... Shura en japonés significa vaina...

--Sigo sin entender... –El griego parpadeo perplejo, desde ya ¿Qué tenia que ver una vaina de espada con ese hombre? (¿Era algún apodo físico? ¿Quizás?)

Capricornio lo supo, supo que explicarle las razones de ese nombre implicaba contar un pequeño secreto.

--¿Sabes guardar secretos?... –Shura sonrió mitad cómplice, mitad molesto por los rayos solares.

El mayor asintió reiteradas veces con energía cuasi graciosa.

--Ese nombre me lo pusieron cuando yo llegue a Grecia... –Narró el Santo con algo de melancolía en su tono de voz –Tenia seis años y obviamente, no hablaba griego... –Bajó su vista y la depositó en el agua, hablar de ello le trajo a la memoria cientos de recuerdos ya enterrados y que creyó equivocadamente enterrados –Me preguntaban mi nombre, y como no entendía me quedaba callado...

Recordó de hecho, que el único que había logrado sacarle una palabra después de ocho meses de mutismo extremo y preocupante (Llegaron a pensar que era mudo, pero en realidad estaba turbado por el cambio abrupto) fue Sagitario.

--Entonces me bautizaron Shura... –Finalizó observando a su interlocutor que aun permaneció perplejo –Por mi Destino.

--¿Qué destino?... –Se atrevió a preguntar Egisto.

Y ahí el problema, el serio problema del Santo. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan complicado, con raíces tan extrañas? Observó al mayor e intentó reconciliarse con las huidizas palabras, armó una oración y con precaución pronunció:

--Pertenezco a una Orden... Desde niño fui entrenado para ocupar un cargo...

Se produjo un silencio necesario, para Egisto, para poder analizar mejor esas palabras, y para Shura, para poder pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

--¿Milicia?... –Esbozó el griego tímidamente.

--No, algo similar...

--De aquí... Grecia...

--No tenemos bandera, va mas allá del gobierno de un país...

--Sigo sin entender... –El mayor parpadeó un par de veces.

--Va mas allá inclusive que de la O.N.U... –Shura sonrió apenas –Nosotros somos convocados y entrenados para ocupar un puesto y eso ocurre cuando la Diosa Athena reencarna en la Tierra... – Hizo una pausa, demasiado información de golpe.

--¿Diosa de la Sabiduría?... –Balbuceó Egisto consternado --¿Athena?...

Capricornio observó con detalle cada reacción de su compañero, intentando descubrí si la historia lo sorprendía o... Todo lo contrario.

--Si... Ella reencarna cada vez que la Tierra se ve amenazada... La Orden de Athena existe desde tiempos inmemoriales, surgiendo así, inevitablemente nuevos Guerreros a las ordenes de ella...

--¿Y tú eres uno de ellos?... –En su tono de voz dejo en claro su desconcierto.

El español se limitó a asentir:

--Shura de Capricornio...

--¿Capricornio?...

--Los doce signos del zodiaco, estamos regidos por nuestras constelaciones... Y yo soy Capricornio... –Al ver el rostro del otro, el menor acotó con un gesto de comprensión –No me crees ¿Cierto?...

--¡No!... –Negó el griego recobrando el aliento --¡No es eso!... –Volvió a aclarar con efusividad –Es que... Se me hace muy raro...

--Lo entiendo...

Sin que su compañero se lo pidiese, Shura elevó su mano y la abrió, dejando que una pequeña cantidad de Cosmo surgiera de su palma abierta.

--¡Waou!... ¡¿Y eso!...

La luz dorado encandiló por un momento al mayor, a la vez que lo sorprendió.

--Esto se llama Cosmo... Algo que todos llevamos dentro, pero que pocos lo conocen, es la fuerza del Universo concentrado en nuestro cuerpo...

--00... –El rostro de Egisto lo dijo todo y por eso Shura rompió a reír desvaneciendo esa luz trémula.

--No espero que comprendas todo esto ahora, es difícil explicarlo, hay que vivirlo... Pero básicamente soy un Guerrero...

Capricornio sonrió con el ego motivado por demás ¿Por qué negar que era algo orgulloso? Sobre todo al notar en el otro que comenzaba a creer su historia fantástica, era eso o lo tomaban por loco.

--¡Cuéntame mas! ¡¿Que es lo que haces allí! ¡Cuantos son!... ¡Todo quiero saberlo!... –Exclamó Egisto más confiado en el menor y más emocionado. --¿¡Es algo así como La liga de la Justicia? ¿¡Tienen superpoderes?...

El español tuvo que agarrarse del estomago de la risa que le causó la efusividad en su compañero y el disparate de sus preguntas, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás quedándose acostado en la verde hierba, sin embargo el griego no dejaría las cosas allí, y escalando por el pasto llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, y mirándolo desde arriba le espetó:

--No es gracioso... Debo saber mas; Sobre eso llamado Cosmo...

--Con el tiempo, te iré explicando mas cosas... –Susurró el menor algo turbado por la cercanía de Egisto, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que con tan solo elevarse un poco, forzar su cuello, alcanzaba con sus labios la boca del griego –Prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie...

--Si no conozco a nadie... –Se quejó el mayor saliendo de su posición para echarse junto a Shura, boca arriba, a su costado.

--Ni a tus padres...

Silencio...

--¿Qué sucede si lo hago?... –Investigó Egisto con curiosidad.

--Me asesinan por traidor...

--Oh... –Solo pudo decir el griego –Son exigentes allí...

--Así es...

Aquella oración, aquello que pronunció: "Me asesinan por traidor" Le trajo a la memoria al siempre presente en su vida Aioros, y por un instante su corazón se detuvo, sintió su pecho contagiado por un sentimiento desgarrador que se tradujo en sus ojos ya aguados, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

--Shura; No quiero echarte pero... Ya sé esta haciendo tarde...

El aludido ladeó su cabeza y una loca idea se apoderó de su mente... Total eran amigos, podía quedarse a dormir, sin embargo Capricornio se conocía muy bien y si se quedaba allí, durmiendo en el cuarto de Egisto en su compañía, dormir seria lo ultimo que intentaría hacer, sonrió interiormente, casi con una risa maquiavélica, y asintió.

--¿Nos vemos mañana?...

Egisto asintió con energía y felicidad, se puso de pie, el español lo imitó y sacudiendo su ropa llena de pasto, emprendió la marcha cuesta abajo en su compañía. Cuando el menor se despidió del griego y Shura comenzó a caminar solo rumbo al Santuario, las preguntas y las dudas surgieron todas juntas, lo conversado con los padres del mayor le había abierto nuevas interrogantes que se sumaban a los que ya tenia, hecho un nervio humano, una figura y un nombre golpeó en su mente: Aioria... Pero sería difícil hablar con el león, sobre todo de un tema tan delicado como lo era el "Innombrable" Aioros y su pasado. Sin embargo en su interior Capricornio anheló, por su salud mental, esclarecer un poco mas el panorama confuso, quizás el "Cachorro" poseía una respuesta, al menos una de sus tantas preguntas.

** CONTINUARÁ... **

¡Ah! Este fic me esta matando, me esta sacando canas verdes (Como Shion XD) Para colmo esta el nuevo Ficsoton Hades x Poseidón (¡¡¡Incesto! ¡Wiii!) Y yo le quiero entrar, pero entre este fic (Que tengo tiempo hasta el 16, de todos modos no creo llegar ) Y el foro que estamos haciendo con Niriel... ¡No puedo con todo al mismo tiempo! Y hay tantas parejas de la que quiero escribir ¡Aaaah! Que injusta es la vida, ¿Por qué el día no tiene 72 horas?. Por suerte como a este fic no le están dando mucha bola, puedo relajarme, así que la actualización no sé cuando será, haré ese fic de Hades x Poseidón y supongo que volveré por este. Así que nos vemos con el fic de los Dioses XDDDD

¡Rosas!... Millones de gracias por leer.

04/09/2006 11:10 p.m. San Luis Capital, Argentina. 


End file.
